The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and Lady Coleen
by parachxtes
Summary: 1.300 años han pasado desde que los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño abandonaron Narnia. La gloria, la magia y la paz no son más que simples leyendas. Un tirano ha usurpado el reino que por derecho les pertenece a Caspian y a Coleen, príncipes de Telmar, herederos legítimos al trono que se han visto obligados a dejar atrás todo lo que conocían... o lo que creían conocer.
1. Capítulo 01

**_Disclaimer:_** _a pesar de que la historia sigue la línea de la película, la trama y los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a C.S. Lewis... a excepción de algunas escenas que serán modificadas para —tratar de—_ _integrar a los personajes de mi creación._

* * *

 **De sueños rotos y jinetes que cabalgan por sus vidas.**

Coleen abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó sobre el colchón, sobresaltada. Un grito había roto la quietud de la noche... y la tranquilidad de sus sueños. Cerró los parpados con fuerza y tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento por normalizar su respiración.

El alarido de aquella pobre mujer parecía estar a punto de desgarrarle la garganta; con cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía más fuerte, más angustiante, más desesperado.

La chica frotó sus ojos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Luego, pasó una mano por su rostro y resopló.

La situación comenzaba a tornarse irritante.

De pronto, el bramido —que antes parecía interminable—, se detuvo, y fue remplazado por el llanto... de un recién nacido.

Un _bebé_.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de dar un paso fuera de la cama, pero la puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada entró rápidamente a la habitación. Coleen sintió como sus ojos casi se salían de las órbitas y, como si se tratase de un instinto, deslizó la daga que escondía debajo de su almohada para apuntarle al intruso.

Al notar el brillo metálico de la hoja, el forastero colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Milady, me alegra encontrarla despierta —dijo en un susurro, ignorando el gesto de la joven. No fue necesario que retirara la capucha de su rostro para que la pelinegra adivinara de quién se trataba.

—¿Profesor Cornelius? —se arriesgó a preguntar, entre aliviada y confundida. Él asintió—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Guarde las preguntas para después, tenemos que apurarnos —dio un fugaz vistazo al pasillo y tomó la perilla de la puerta—. Busque algo cómodo y vístase rápido, estaré esperándola afuera.

Coleen no tardó ni de cinco segundos en asimilar las palabras de su mentor antes de, literalmente, saltar fuera colchón, abalanzarse sobre el armario y tomar lo primero que encontró: unos pantalones de montar oscuros, una blusa de lino y un par de botines marrones; se deslizó ágilmente dentro de la ropa y tocó la puerta para anunciar que estaba lista.

Una vez afuera, estuvo a punto de insistir con las preguntas, pero al parecer el profesor notó su intención porque se apresuró a colocar el dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio y le siguiera.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. La resignación era su única opción, además de que no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué hacían eso; caminar por los pasillos del castillo, de noche, en medio del silencio sepulcral, mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza: tenían que detenerse cada vez que llegaban a una puerta, esperaban tres segundos y, si nada ocurría, daban otro paso.

Coleen suspiró, impaciente, y apresuró un poco el paso, dejando atrás al hombre de largas barbas grises. Estuvo a punto de doblar una esquina cuando el profesor atrapó su brazo. Paró bruscamente; la sombra de una pared cubriendo su silueta.

Alguien se acercaba.

Retrocedió un poco y apoyó su espalda en los fríos ladrillos. Esperaron en la penumbra, atentos, mientras contenían el aliento. Para su suerte, los pasos comenzaron a alejarse. El profesor se asomó un poco para inspeccionar el lugar y asintió con la cabeza como señal de que podían continuar al comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Doblaron en otra esquina y caminaron por un pasillo que daba a una única puerta; una imponente puerta de hierro similar a la de la habitación de Coleen.

El profesor giró la perilla y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso para entrar primero. Coleen solo tuvo que dar un par de zancadas para llegar a la cama; el joven que dormía plácidamente en ella dio un gran respingo cuando la chica de ojos pardos cubrió su boca con su mano.

—Tienes que levantarte —musitó ella, y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no reírse de la expresión dibujada en el rostro de Caspian. El profesor Cornelius llegó a su lado; el pelinegro parpadeó con pesadez e inhaló con fuerza al notarlo. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la apartó de su rostro con la misma _delicadeza_ con la que ella lo había despertado, mientras volvía a acomodarse en sus aposentos.

—Cinco minutos más...

—No observará esta noche las estrellas, príncipe —advirtió el profesor, mientras zarandeaba sus hombros desesperadamente—. Venga, apresúrese.

—Profesor, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió, una vez que estuvo de pie.

—Su tía dio a luz hace poco... —declaró con ansiedad, mientras tomaba a ambos jóvenes del brazo y los guiaba hacia el armario. El tutor se detuvo a observarlos con detenimiento, como tomando fuerzas para terminar la oración—, a un niño.

Coleen sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y fue testigo de cómo el rostro de su hermano se volvía dos tonos más pálido. De inmediato, supuso que se veía igual que él... o peor.

Nada pudo prepararlos para lo que acababan de oír.

Y, desde luego, ambos comprendían la gravedad de la situación y lo que aquello significaba.

 _Sí._

 _Estaban muertos._

La voz del profesor se encargó de sacarlos del trance en el que se encontraban; Coleen se sorprendió al notar que el armario era realmente un pasadizo secreto. La muchacha entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Caspian estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando escuchó ruidos afuera de la estancia; la princesa tiró de su camisa y él se apresuró a saltar dentro del armario; cerró las puertas dejando una pequeña abertura para poder ver lo que pasaba en el exterior, la curiosidad ganándole al miedo.

La puerta de la habitación rechinó lenta y tortuosamente, seguida por el ruido de pasos y el ligero tintineo de metal contra metal. Un grupo de soldados se arremolinaba alrededor de la cama, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de varias ballestas accionándose; Coleen no necesitó echar un vistazo para adivinar de qué se trataba: la lluvia de flechas inundaba el colchón en el que antes dormía su hermano.

La pelinegra tragó con fuerza.

Si todavía no estaban muertos, iban a estarlo si no salían de ahí.

—Caspian, tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Coleen terminó de acomodar la cota de malla que llevaba encima y amarró su cabello en una trenza improvisada. Tomó una alforja y guardó en ella una daga y una docena de flechas. El arco colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, en forma cruzada. Cogió una espada y amarró la correa a su cintura.

El profesor Cornelius la tomó desprevenida cuando colocó una capa sobre sus hombros. Luego, se alejó de ella y se acercó a Caspian para hacer lo mismo.

Una vez acabaron de equiparse, siguieron descendiendo la escalera del pasadizo, cuyo final daba a una decadente puerta de madera. Coleen había tomado la delantera, por lo que se aventuró a girar la perilla, pero no había dado ni un paso fuera del arco cuando sintió el tacto del frío metal sobre su cuello; un movimiento más y la daga cortaría su garganta.

—Joven Jackson, somos nosotros —la voz del profesor sonó apacible; estaba seguro de quién se trataba.

Coleen ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de iris grisáceas que la observaban gélidamente. Le mantuvo la mirada y se irguió tanto como pudo.

La sangre le hirvió cuando el chico de cabellera cobriza estalló en una carcajada.

—Deberías ver tu rostro —logró decir, apoyándose sobre una pared para tomar aire.

—No es gracioso —farfulló, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Profesor Cornelius, ¿qué hace él aquí?

—¿Qué pasa, Cole? ¿No te alegra verme? —se mofó el muchacho—. Pensé que éramos amigos...

—¡Acabas de darme un susto de los mil demonios! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! —exclamó la pelinegra, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Me parece que el joven Jackson les será de mucha ayuda —intervino el profesor, contestando la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

Coleen suspiró.

Jackson era su mejor amigo y confiaba en él tanto como confiaba en su hermano y el profesor Cornelius. Por supuesto que iba a serles de ayuda.

—Lord Glozelle va a enfadarse cuando se entere de que te fugaste con nosotros —la muchacha subió al lomo de Ergo, un corcel de pelaje gris que le pertenecía desde su doceavo cumpleaños.

—Sabes que me importa un cuerno lo que piense mi padre —el chico de cabellera cobriza imitó a la pelinegra y montó a Malka. El caballo pifiaba impaciente, como si anticipara lo que venía a continuación; listo para la aventura—. Además, ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mí allá afuera...

—Cierra la boca, niño engreído.

Coleen pensó que Caspian no podía haberlo dicho mejor.

A veces Jack podía ser insoportable.

—Deben ocultarse en el bosque —aseveró el profesor.

La confusión se hizo notar en el rostro de los muchachos.

—¿El bosque? —Caspian se encargó de manifestar el desconcierto colectivo. Destrier se estremeció debajo de él; el pelaje del animal brillaba como el alquitrán esa noche.

—Le temen y no los seguirán.

El hombre se acercó al mayor de ellos; sacó de entre sus túnicas una vieja alforja y escudriñó en su interior.

—Encontrar esto me ha llevado muchos años —declaró, y tendió al joven un cuerno tallado en algo parecido al marfil que conocemos; los detalles en oro relucían con brillo propio. Coleen lo admiró en silencio; estaba segura de que se trataba del _cuerno mágico_ de la _Reina Susan de Antaño_. Caspian se apresuró a guárdalo dentro de su bolsa—. No lo usen a menos que sea necesario.

—¿Volveremos a verlo alguna vez? —Coleen no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

—Eso espero, milady —se detuvo un par de segundos solo para observar con detenimiento al par de hermanos—. Aún hay mucho más que debo contarles...—su mirada hacía juego con su voz; ambas cargadas con una pesadumbre que nunca se había apoderado de ellas—. Todo lo que conocen, cambiará ahora.

—¡Suban el puente! —la orden se escuchó por todo el lugar; la voz de un soldado que se encontraba en el exterior.

—Huyan de aquí —y una vez dijo eso el profesor, los tres jinetes espolearon las riendas de sus caballos.

—¡Alto!

—¡Atrápenlos!

La plaza a la que daba el establo estaba repleta de soldados. Caspian, que lideraba la marcha, logró arrebatarle una lanza a un guardia y se aferró a ella para abrirse paso entre los hombres armados hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo. Cuando cruzaron el puente, el camino que tenían por delante se despejó completamente; el ruido de los cascos era lo único que acompañaba los latidos de sus corazones.

Y luego el sonido de una explosión.

La luz y el color inundaron el cielo de la noche.

Coleen tuvo que sujetarse con las piernas a la silla de montar; Ergo se había parado en sus cuartos traseros, agitado por los fuegos artificiales.

—¡So, Destrier! —Caspian frenó el galope cuando escuchó el relinchar del caballo de su hermana.

El chico de mirada metálica también se detuvo al notar el espectáculo sobre ellos.

—¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo! ¡Esta noche lady Prunaprismia le ha dado un hijo a lord Miraz! —la noticia llegó a cada rincón de Telmar; el mensajero real gritaba la buena nueva a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora! —Jackson fue el primero en advertir que la caballería se acercaba por el puente.

La muchacha apartó la mirada del cielo y se apresuró a reanudar la carrera.

La llanura se extendía delante de ellos, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, las estrellas se habían escondido, el aire frío chocaba contra su rostro. La guardia real parecía quedarse atrás conforme avanzaban, y desapareció de su vista cuando cruzaron la frontera entre el llano y el bosque.

Coleen pensó que quizá los soldados telmarinos, supersticiosos hasta la médula, se habían negado a entrar en el boscaje, regresando al castillo con las manos vacías. Pero aquella efímera ilusión se desmoronó en cuanto escuchó el galope de casi una decena de caballos detrás de ellos.

Los árboles se dispersaron hasta llegar a un vado. Cuando estuvieron en medio del río, el nivel del agua cubría a los corceles hasta el lomo. Coleen tenía las rodillas hundidas; sentía que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

Al menos, la tortura no duró mucho.

El bosque apareció de nuevo frente a ellos; el follaje se espesó a medida que avanzaban. Jackson, quien para ese momento llevaba la delantera, visualizó una rama a la altura de su cabeza y la esquivó justo a tiempo. Coleen hizo lo mismo. Dos segundos después, escuchó un ruido seco detrás de ella, seguido del crujir de las hojas.

La muchacha regresó la mirada.

No podía ser cierto.

—¡Caspian!

Destrier arrastraba a su hermano; se había caído cuando chocó con la rama y uno de sus pies estaba atorado en el estribo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el equino no se detenía, el joven logró liberarse luego de varios intentos. Quedó tendido en medio del bosque.

No se movía.

—¡Caspian! —Coleen jaló las riendas tan fuerte que casi se cayó del caballo. Se bajó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia su hermano.

Jackson se había detenido con intenciones de ayudar, pero vio que el corcel de pelaje azabache desaparecía en las profundidades del bosque. Y de verdad necesitaban esos caballos.

—¡Cole! —gritó, llamando la atención de la pelinegra—. ¡Iré por Destrier! —anunció, mientras espoleaba a Malka para que avanzara.

La muchacha asintió, confiando en que se reencontrarían ahí, y lo vio alejarse. Luego, se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y zarandeó su hombro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Caspian? —lo llamó. No obtuvo respuesta—. Caspian... ¡Caspian!

—Coleen —la voz del muchacho fue un susurro casi inaudible. La pelinegra suspiró aliviada al ver que sus parpados se abrían—. Coleen... —repitió con dificultad. Ella se acercó un poco más a su rostro—, estás aplastando mi brazo.

Bajó la mirada y notó que era cierto: su rodilla izquierda había caído ahí sin que se diera cuenta. Una risa muda escapó de sus labios y se apartó un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí —Caspian se reincorporó con un poco de dificultad hasta quedar sentado. Aquello bastó para saber que al menos no se había roto nada.

Después de verificar que Ergo seguía donde lo había dejado, Coleen se detuvo a estudiar con la mirada el lugar en el que estaban. El silencio era escalofriante y el bosque era tan espeso que los troncos parecían largas manchas negras que se erguían alrededor de ellos; al levantar la mirada, notó el resplandor platinado de la luna en la cima de los árboles. De repente, escuchó el rechinar de una puerta abriéndose y volteó hacia dónde provino el ruido. Lo que vio la dejó petrificada: dos _enanos_ , uno de cabellos claros y el otro, moreno.

Coleen sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco por milésima vez esa noche. Durante un instante, no se atrevió ni a respirar.

—Nos vieron —dijo uno, con ansiedad palpitante.

Caspian ladeó la cabeza; su espada yacía a casi un metro de donde él estaba. Se arrastró hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos, con intención de tomarla, pero el enano rubio corrió hacia ellos blandiendo la suya en el aire.

La muchacha sintió que un frío la atravesaba; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de colocar su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el enano se detuvo de pronto y echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba la espada del joven telmarino. Sin embargo, fue otra cosa la que captó su atención: el _cuerno de la Reina Susan_ se había salido de la alforja y había caído cerca de ella. Luego, escudriñó a ambos príncipes con la mirada, desconcertado. El relinchar de unos caballos se oyó a lo lejos, interrumpiendo el encuentro.

Caspian y Coleen reconocieron aquel ruido de inmediato: la guardia real estaba cerca.

—Encárgate de ellos —dijo el enano a su compañero, quién se sorprendió ante sus palabras, y salió disparado hacia dónde se escuchaba la caballería.

—Tienes que irte —susurró Caspian, aprovechando el momento de confusión del enano negro.

—No.

—Coleen, vete.

—No voy a dejarte aquí —la pelinegra procuró que el miedo no se percibiera en su voz, a pesar de que sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus piernas quisieran sacarla de ahí.

—Prometo que iré a buscarte —dijo, clavando sus ojos en ella. Luego, depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Pero...

—Lo prometo —enfatizó, limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima que se resbalaba por su pálida mejilla. Coleen tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarlo, pues, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el enano negro salió del trance en el que se encontraba y fijó su mirada en ellos.

La muchacha se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Caspian yacía todavía en el suelo.

El enano no podía ir por ambos al mismo tiempo, y mientras intentaba decidirse por uno de ellos, Coleen corrió hacia Ergo; el diminuto hombre la siguió en un intento inútil. La muchacha subió al lomo del caballo y espoleó las riendas, alejándose del lugar.

No pudo mirar atrás.

Caspian recordó las últimas instrucciones del profesor Cornelius; aquella era la oportunidad perfecta. Se arrastró hacia atrás y recogió del suelo el extraño objeto que le había entregado.

—¡No! —exclamó el enano negro, al momento en el que se daba la vuelta y reconocía qué era aquella cosa. El _cuerno_ de la _Reina Benévola_ resonó por todo el bosque y se detuvo cuando el enano golpeó la cabeza de Caspian con la empuñadura de una daga, dejándolo inconsciente.

El sonido del cuerno llegó hasta los oídos de Coleen.

La muchacha temblaba.

Tal vez era el _miedo_.

O el dolor de dejar a su hermano mayor atrás.

Y ahí, sobre el lomo de Ergo, y con el frío aire de la noche golpeando su rostro, dejó que las lágrimas escaparan a tropel de sus ojos.


	2. Capítulo 02

**De estaciones de tren que desaparecen y leyendas vivientes.**

Las calles de Londres podían describirse como un infierno durante esa época del año. La bocina de un automóvil se escuchó sobre todos los demás ruidos de la ciudad, seguida del chirrido estremecedor de las llantas. Lucy se detuvo del golpe, alarmada. El conductor había frenado justo a tiempo, evitando la catástrofe.

—¡Ten más cuidado, nena!

—Perdone —se disculpó la niña, notoriamente avergonzada.

—Fíjate al cruzar —el hombre reanudó la marcha una vez que la pequeña se había apartado del camino.

Calle arriba, Susan leía el último número de _Picture Post_ debajo del toldo de un puesto de revistas. Tomaría el tren que la llevaría a la escuela en menos de una hora y no podría leerla luego. Percibió que alguien se situó a su lado y miró de soslayo: un chico de lentes la observaba; vestía uniforme, al igual que ella.

—¿Estudias en Saint Finbar's? —preguntó el muchacho, intentando llamar su atención.

—Así es —respondió. Susan le echó un vistazo fugaz y retomó su lectura, restándole importancia.

—Yo estudio en el Colegio Hendon, cruzando la calle... te he visto —admitió. La castaña lo miró, levemente ansiosa por saber qué diría el chico—, estás siempre sola.

Susan bajó la mirada, sin saber que responder.

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Sí —titubeó, buscando las palabras—. Es que... yo prefiero que me dejen sola —le dedicó al chico una sonrisa impaciente y se dio media vuelta mirando hacia la calle.

—También yo —el muchacho parecía encantado. Susan puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, irritada. Aquello no había salido como deseaba—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Phillis —sí, ese fue el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa falsa y lo miró, justo cuando él abría la boca y era interrumpido por el grito de una niña.

—¡Susan! —la mayor volteó; Lucy llegó jadeante, con el rostro congestionado—. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se cruzaron con los del chico; la observaba con un deje de desilusión. Su hermana no había llegado en el mejor momento. De cualquier forma, dejó la revista a un lado y recogió sus cosas para seguir a Lucy, dejando atrás la incómoda tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

Cruzaron la calle corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. El alboroto llegó a sus oídos en cuanto cruzaron la entrada.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

Los gritos subieron de volumen a medida que se acercaban, el bramido inconfundible de una multitud exaltada. Oyeron aullidos de emoción, carcajadas repentinas. Silbidos y pataleos. Aplausos. Casi una centena de niños y jóvenes se había arracimado en esa área de la estación, alrededor del espectáculo. Susan y Lucy se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre hasta situarse en un espacio en las escaleras en donde pudieron observar con claridad lo que sucedía.

Lo que Susan vio no la sorprendió en absoluto.

Tres chicos golpeaban a otro... y ese otro era su hermano.

Peter alcanzó a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. La chica solo negó con la cabeza, disgustada, antes de que los demás muchachos continuaran propinándole la paliza de su vida.

Un muchacho se abrió paso entre de pronto, directo a la pelea.

La menor de ellas lo reconoció enseguida.

—¡Edmund!

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre uno de los matones, arrojándolo al suelo; se levantó y fue sobre otro. Peter se las ingenió para zafarse del agarre del matón que tenía encima, pero uno de ellos se reincorporó y lo empujó contra el suelo.

Los golpes volaban en el aire o se estrellaban en las costillas de alguien.

La contienda continuó hasta que un par de soldados intervinieron, provocando que la congregación de personas se dispersara y el silencio reinara de nuevo en el pabellón de la estación.

Peter se levantó sin mayores dificultades.

El cuerpo no era lo que más le dolía en aquel momento.

* * *

Edmund colocó su maleta al lado de la banca y se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro, dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

—De nada.

—Lo tenía controlado —la voz de Peter sonó airada ante el comentario de su hermano. Se levantó del asiento y caminó en dirección al andén, dándoles las espaldas.

—¿Y esta vez qué fue? —preguntó Susan, hastiada.

—Me empujó.

—¿Por eso lo golpeaste? —Lucy no le encontraba sentido a la situación.

—No —el rubio se dio la vuelta para observarla—. Después de empujarme, quiso que yo me disculpara con él —explicó, para luego encogerse de hombros—, entonces lo golpee.

—Oye, no te cuesta nada alejarte y ya —dijo Susan con molestia. Esa no era la primera vez que Peter se metía en problemas por cosas sin importancia.

—¿Y por qué debo hacerlo? —replicó, alterado—. ¿No se cansan de que los traten como si fueran niños?

—Somos niños —hizo notar Edmund.

—Pero no siempre lo fui —repuso, bajando el tono de su voz. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada nostálgica. Su hermano mayor tenía razón—. Ya pasó un año, ¿cuánto más nos hará esperar? -la pregunta quedó en el aire mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar nuestra vida aquí -sugirió la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos—, es inútil fingir algo diferente —nadie respondió. Desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho—. Ay no... —articuló; el corazón se le aceleró cuando vislumbró al chico del puesto de revistas acercándose—, finjan que hablan conmigo.

—Estamos hablando contigo —obvió Edmund con sorna, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Susan.

—¡Au! —Lucy se levantó de la banca de golpe con un grito agudo.

—Cállate, Lu —pidió la morena con desgana.

—Es que algo me pellizco...

—¡Oye, ya basta! —dijo Peter a Edmund, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero no te toqué.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no se...? ¿Qué es eso? —Susan se interrumpió repentinamente al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba. Edmund los imitó.

—Parece magia —expresó Lucy.

El tren corrió a gran velocidad delante de ellos, avivando la ilusión en sus corazones.

—Las manos, sujétense —ordenó Susan, tomando a Lucy.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —gritó el chico pelinegro.

—¡Solo hazlo! —Peter tomó su mano antes de que pudiese reprochar.

Los boletines revolotearen por todos lados, el techo se agrietaba, las lámparas oscilaban frenéticamente y las baldosas se desprendían de las paredes. Nadie más que ellos reparó en ello. De repente, al ver a través de las ventanas del ferrocarril, notaron como el muro frente a ellos se convertía en un paisaje.

Una _playa_.

Y tan rápido como todo empezó, el tren se desvaneció con un ruido estremecedor, llevándose toda la estación con él.

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraron de pronto en una cueva que daba a una costa resplandeciente, tan resplandeciente que sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz. Caminaron hacia la entrada de la gruta y se detuvieron a contemplar aquella maravilla: el mar bañaba la arena con olas tan pequeñas que apenas se escuchaban, no había nubes en el cielo y el mar era de un azul deslumbrante.

Aspirar el aroma del mar y sentir los suaves rayos del sol sobre sus rostros les pareció la cosa más exquisita del mundo en ese instante.

Lucy se volteó hacia Susan con una sonrisa traviesa. Su hermana le devolvió el gesto, cómplice, y corrieron hacia el agua.

—¡No eres tan rápido como yo, Ed! —retó Peter, siguiendo a sus hermanas en cuanto entendió sus intenciones. El muchacho pelinegro salió corriendo detrás de él entre risas.

—¡El último que llegue, pierde! —exclamó Lucy.

Cinco segundos más tarde, todos estaban descalzos y chapoteaban en el agua fría y clara, mojando a los demás. Sus risas y gritos de emoción eran lo único que rompía la quietud del lugar.

De pronto, Edmund levantó la mirada hacia el oeste y se detuvo. Observó con detenimiento la parte alta de la ladera que se erguía frente a ellos y esbozó un mohín, inmerso en sus pensamientos; algo en particular había robado su atención.

—¡Ed! ¡Ed! —lo animó Susan.

Peter lo miró.

Estaba distraído.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Dónde supones que estamos? —preguntó el pelinegro, sin apartar sus ojos de lo que observaba.

—¿Y tú donde crees? —inquirió el rubio, como si aquello ya tuviese respuesta.

—Es que... yo nunca vi ruinas en Narnia.

* * *

Les llevó unos treinta minutos llegar a la parte alta de la ladera. Una arboleda de manzanos se extendió frente a ellos cuando llegaron a la cima. Los escombros se habían mezclado con la vegetación: las murallas estaban resquebrajadas; musgos y alelíes crecían sobre ellas, en dirección al sol. Cerca del precipicio, encontraron una escalera que no llevaba hacia ninguna parte y estaba cubierta de hiedra; al pie de los peldaños, se alzaba un arco, que alguna vez debió tener una puerta.

Lucy mordió la manzana que llevaba en las manos y caminó hacia donde, supuso, había sido una terraza; observó el paisaje y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Desde aquel ángulo, la vista hacia la costa le pareció familiar.

—¿Quién creen que habitó aquí? —preguntó, volteándose.

Susan, que caminaba hacia ella, se detuvo de pronto. Había pisado algo. Se agachó para recogerlo; un objeto pequeño y brillante centelló entre sus manos.

—Creo que nosotros —respondió con voz trémula.

La niña la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, eso es mío —Edmund apareció en ese momento junto a Peter—, de mi juego de ajedrez.

—¿Qué juego de ajedrez? —inquirió el mayor de ellos.

—No tengo un juego de ajedrez de oro sólido en Finchley, ¿o sí? —ironizó, mientras le arrebataba la pieza a Susan de las manos; era un pequeño centauro, insignificante en tamaño, pero sumamente pesado y pulcramente tallado. Aún conservaba uno de los diminutos rubíes que tenía por ojos.

Lucy desvió su mirada hacia un claro con un par de peldaños que daban a un espacio ligeramente elevado, rodeado por una muralla en la parte trasera.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—No puede ser —musitó. Tomó la mano de Peter y lo guió hacia el lugar—. ¿No lo ves?

—¿Qué?

—Imagina muros —dijo la castaña, colocándolo en el medio. Edmund se encontraba a su derecha. Luego, tomó a Susan y la situó a su lado izquierdo—, y columnas ahí —señaló un lugar frente a ellos y se detuvo al lado de su hermana—, y un techo de cristal.

Peter suspiró cuando el recuerdo acudió a su memoria.

—Cair Paravel.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio.

No era necesario decir nada.

Ahora todos veían de qué se trataba.

* * *

Lord Miraz sonrió al ver su hijo entre sus brazos. Tocó su pequeña mano, ladeó la cabeza y miró a su esposa; lady Prunaprismia estaba resplandeciente.

La guardia real llegó en ese instante, los cascos de los caballos resonaron en la plaza.

El hombre los miró desde la terraza con recelo; su sonrisa se desvaneció, puso al bebé en los brazos de su madre y ella lo observó, confundida. Él salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Se dirigió hacia los establos, ansioso. Abrió las puertas y enseguida notó una bolsa con algo pesado dentro que colgaba de un caballo. Caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado, sintiendo como el peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía cuánto más cerca estaba de ella.

—¡Aguarde! ¡Aguarde, mi señor! —lord Glozelle se interpuso en su camino con cara angustiada—. No es lo que cree.

—¿Entonces qué es? —interrogó con severidad.

—Nadie aquí está seguro —le respondió. Glozelle volteó hacia el guardia que montaba el caballo con la bolsa e hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza. El soldado la abrió, dejando ver lo que había en su interior.

—Imposible —la voz de Miraz sonó perpleja mientras su rostro palidecía.

Aquello no podía ser cierto...

* * *

—Le advertí al consejo, que si depositaba su confianza en Miraz, habría consecuencias —Lord Sobespian se había puesto de pie con los brazos abiertos, mostrando el asiento vacío del susodicho.

Las voces de los demás lores no se hicieron esperar.

—No, no. Nadie acusará al _Señor Protector_ sin una prueba.

—¿Cuánto más nos esconderemos tras esa excusa? ¿Hasta que cada silla en la cámara quede vacía?

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron en ese preciso momento, como si lo hubiesen invocado.

—Señores del Consejo, mis disculpas por llegar tarde. Nadie me dijo que habría sesión.

—Algo parece tenerlo ocupado —apuntó Sobespian, con mirada acusadora.

—¿Mi lord?

—He visto que desde que Caspian IX falleció, se comporta como si fuera el rey —hizo notar otro, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—, y ahora parece que el príncipe Caspian y lady Coleen desaparecieron de sus aposentos.

—Le ofrezco mis condolencias, lord Miraz —la voz de Sobespian sonó con una sorna pobremente disimulada—. Imagínense, perder a sus sobrinos, los legítimos herederos al trono, la misma noche en que su esposa le da un hijo en bendición.

—Gracias, lord Sobespian —dijo Miraz con serenidad, ignorando intencionalmente el veneno que rebosaba de las palabras de aquel hombre—, su comprensión se aprecia en esta difícil situación.

—Confío en que nos dirá la razón de que ocurriera esta tragedia —añadió él.

Miraz desvió la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta rechinar. Lord Glozelle entró con cuidado y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Glozelle, querido amigo —saludó Sobespian con entusiasmo fingido—, lamento que tu hijo haya desaparecido, también —agregó, afilando la creciente tensión en la sala. Luego, se dirigió al Consejo—. Como sabemos, Jackson era bastante cercano a los príncipes y, a decir verdad, su desaparición me parece oportuna... —comentó, fijando su mirada en Miraz—, demasiado oportuna, en realidad.

Glozelle se limitó a agradecer sus condolencias y bajar la mirada. Lord Miraz se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se colocó en medio del salón.

—Es una perturbadora noticia, en verdad —dijo, primero mirando a Sobespian, luego a los demás señores de la sala—. Nuestros amados príncipes y el hijo de lord Glozelle, fueron capturados... por _narnianos_.

Las burlas y quejas se escucharon por todo el salón.

—Está yendo demasiado lejos, Miraz. ¿Espera que nos callemos mientras acusa de semejante crimen a un cuento fantástico?

El hombre hizo una seña con ambos brazos a Glozelle. El guardia abrió la puerta, y lo que había al otro lado provocó suspiros y comentarios por parte del consejo: dos soldados sostenían a un _enano_ amordazado. El narniano tenía verdugones violáceos, dos heridas en la cabeza y sangre seca corriéndole sobre el rostro.

—Olvidamos, señores míos —comenzó Miraz, caminando hacia él—, que Narnia fue una vez una tierra salvaje, feroces criaturas la merodeaban —los guardias arrastraron al enano hasta llegar al centro del salón y lo dejaron ahí; los lores lo observaban con ojos incrédulos—. Nuestros ancestros sacrificaron sus vidas para exterminar a estos monstruos... o eso creyeron. Peleando entre nosotros... ¡Ellos como cucarachas se reprodujeron! Creciendo fuertes, vigilándonos. Esperando... ¡Para atacar! —la mano del telmarino se precipitó contra la cara del enano sin previo aviso.

El hombrecillo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y se preguntan por qué los detesto tanto —dijo cuándo se recompuso; la mordaza se había aflojado con el golpe.

—Así que ahora, yo intento atacar también —continuó Miraz, mirándolo con desprecio—, aunque deba destruir todo el bosque, les aseguró, que hallaré a los príncipes y al hijo de nuestro querido compañero —aseveró, caminando hacia los escalones que llevaban a la silla central de la sala, donde se suponía que se sentaba en rey—, y terminaré lo que nuestros ancestros comenzaron.

* * *

Era media mañana cuando Jackson desmontó a Malka.

Alzó los brazos y se estiró tanto como pudo, sintiendo un escalofrío grato recorrer su espalda. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y no había encontrado rastros recientes de Destrier. El caballo de Caspian se las había ingeniado de maravilla para huir de su alcance.

Bostezó, se pasó una mano detrás del cuello y frotó sus ojos.

El sueño lo estaba matando.

Y tenía hambre.

Tomó las riendas de su corcel para guiarlo, y caminaron cerca de la orilla del precipicio en el que se encontraban; un río se encontraba camino abajo, así que lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

Tenía el bosque a la derecha y la quebrada a la izquierda.

Deambularon por el bosque al menos una hora antes de que Malka levantara las orejas y moviera la cabeza en dirección contraria al acantilado. Jackson tiró ligeramente de las riendas, logrando que caminara otro tramo, pero el caballo volvió a hacer lo mismo minutos después. Esta vez, el muchacho también había escuchado el crujir de unas ramas.

Miró entre los arbustos, buscando el origen de aquel sonido.

Desde donde se encontraba, no logró ver nada.

Malka se movió impaciente, jalándolo hacia el bosque. Jackson vaciló, pero el caballo de pelaje marrón insistía demasiado... y era, por mucho, más fuerte que él. El chico colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, vigilante.

Unos arbustos a su derecha se movieron, y luego escuchó el sonido de hojas siendo arrancadas.

Malka pifió y sacudió la cabeza cuando Jackson dio un paso en dirección a los matorrales, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Vamos, fue tu idea —dijo el muchacho, tirando de él, pero el corcel se había anclado al suelo—. Caballo cobarde —farfulló, mientras ataba las riendas en una rama baja y se daba media vuelta en cuanto aseguró el nudo.

El muchacho de cabellera cobriza caminó con pasos cortos hacia los arbustos, cuidando que las hojas secas en el suelo no crujieran demasiado cuando las pisaba. Se acercó más, y más. No soltó la empuñadura de su arma en ningún momento.

Las ramas se sacudieron de pronto y una cabeza se asomó sobre ellas.

Jackson suspiró aliviado y resopló con un gesto divertido.

Destrier estaba frente a él, dándose un festín con las hojas de los setos.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo a la nada, tomando las riendas del corcel negro—. Caspian me debe la mesa más grande del castillo llena de comida después de esto... Malka, pronto tendrás una arboleda de manzanos para ti solo —siguió, caminando hacia su caballo. El estómago le rugió ferozmente, y deseó que sus fantasías se materializaran frente a él; el hambre lo estaba haciendo trizas—. Ahora, si tan solo apareciéramos por arte de magia en el lugar donde los dejamos, estaría fantástico.

Jackson ató las riendas de Destrier en las de Malka, y se dispuso a desatar a su caballo, cuando ambos equinos levantaron las orejas y se irguieron. Habían percibido algo.

El joven telmarino echó un vistazo detrás de él: no había nada, además de árboles y arbustos.

Destrier pifió y Malka movió la cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando.

El chico se colocó frente al corcel marrón.

—Estás muy ansioso hoy, ¿no te parece, Malka? —dijo, tomando la cabeza del animal con ambas manos. El equino se zafó de su agarré y se sacudió. El caballo alquitrán retrocedió y se paró en sus cuartos traseros—. Basta, muchachos, tenemos que irnos —ordenó hastiado, tomando los filetes de las riendas para que dejaran de moverse.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Su mirada chocó con la de Malka; sus ojos brillaban, y podía ver su reflejo en ellos como si se trataran de un espejo. Advirtió una silueta detrás de él; era oscura y, por lo menos, una cabeza más alta que él. Se sorprendió al no poder reconocerla.

Giró sobre sus talones con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenvainarla en cuanto estuviera frente a lo que lo acechaba. Medio segundo después, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la sien izquierda, haciéndolo caer; cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando sintió la explosión de dolor. Una sombra oscureció la luz roja que brillaba tras sus párpados cerrados.

Los ojos grisáceos del chico se abrieron pesadamente, y levantó la mirada.

La criatura blandía una espada sobre él.

El corazón le dio un vuelco; los dibujos de los _libros de cuentos fantásticos_ que había leído cuando era niño, inundaron su cabeza.

—Maldita sea.

Jackson quedó tendido en el suelo cuando la empuñadura de la espada se estrelló en el mismo lugar donde lo había golpeado antes. Escuchó a Destrier y Malka relinchar a lo lejos, seguido del sonido de una voz que intentaba controlarlos.

Sintió que algo se inclinaba sobre él, y su visión se nubló.


End file.
